Agent of SHIELD: Legados
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo, por lo cual se va antes a casa. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida...
1. Descubiertos

Los personajes son de Marvel.

* * *

18 años en el futuro. Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida.

* * *

Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es May Parker

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

* * *

Muchos años en el futuro, casi dieciocho años. En la ciudad de nueva york, vemos un auto que se acerca a una torre de departamento, se estaciona, en el estacionamiento privado de este, solo para los dueños. Una mujer de estatura media baja del auto. Viste unos pantalones de tela azul, junto a una blusa blanca y un par de botas negras largas. Y tiene el cabello suelto, entra al edificio. Saludo al portero, sube al ascensor y aprieta el botón numero 8

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento. Deja su bolso en el recibidor, al darse cuenta que el living esta hecho un desorden. Entre una mezcla de ropa de hombre y mujer, pero reconoció la ropa del hombre, la de su propio hijo. Sigilosamente avanza hacia la habitación de su hijo, cuando empieza a escuchar unas voces de placer que proviene de la segunda puerta a mano izquierda, por el pasillo. Ella se encuentra al lado de la puerta, comienza a mover la manija, hasta abrir la puerta. Encuentra a su único hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica desconocida

Esta chica, que esta montando al joven hijo de la señora. Escucha el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, ella se gira para ver la puerta, lo mismo hace el joven y ve a su madre

Mamá – dice el joven y se queda petrificado

Grant…que significa esto – pregunta la madre, muy furiosa por este espectáculo

* * *

Media hora antes. En la habitación del joven Grant, vemos que Grant se encuentra enzima de ella, aun los dos vestidos. La chica llamada May rodea sus caderas, se encuentran besándose apasionadamente. Y han pasado casi cinco minutos, desde aquello y ella no siente ninguna necesidad de esperar hasta más adelante, tampoco él.

Mientras que May. Rodea sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la cintura de su novio, sus pantalones rozan los muslos y las pantorrillas, rodillas presionaron a la piel desnuda de sus lados, sus tacones metidas contra su culo. Sus dedos se enroscan por el pelo. Él sonríe, dientes afilados y brillantes. Su mano derecha se desliza más allá de su sujetador, a lo largo de su lado, a lo largo de su falda y luego a la suave piel de su muslo.

Le besa profundamente y ella chupa su lengua, sus caderas meciéndose. La presión de él entre sus piernas y el bulto que ella puede sentir bajo sus pantalones enviar ondas de necesidad a través de ella.

Sus labios se deslizan lejos, el borde de los dientes trazando la línea de su mandíbula, su boca se mueve hacia abajo sobre su garganta. May gime suavemente. Grant continúa más abajo de su clavícula, sobre la curva de su pecho. Sus dientes se cierran en el borde de su blusa y la rasga, revelando partes de las bragas. A ella no le importa, que le allá rasgado la ropa. May a decidido comprar una nueva, solo quiere estar con él. Pasar todo su tiempo, desnudos y unidos entre sí, convirtiéndose en uno.

Grant se detuvo. La castaña lo miró directamente a los ojos y le pregunto ¿Por qué te detienes?

Grant rió, pero en vez de responder, le dio un beso. Soltó sus manos y corrieron por su blusa, terminando de sacarla. Mostrando en pleno sus bragas, luego le arranco las bragas. Él no perdió tiempo, sus manos se fueron a sus pechos, mientras que ella frotaba su entre pierna. Él llego a saltar con el roce, haciendo que crezca su bulto

_La chica de nombre May sonrió_ – Parece, que alguien está un poco emocionado. - _Grant se sonrojo_ – Vamos por tus pantalones, al parecer estamos impacientes. – _Grant asintió, ella se hecho a __reír_

May se sacudió sus caderas, quitándose la falda y la ropa interior. Quedándose con las botas y mostrándose en gloria, como dios la trajo al mundo. Y con una gran sonrisa. Grant se quito su pantalón y su boxers, junto a sus zapatos y calcetines. Ella se abalanzo sobre él, quedando arriba. Grant le beso el cuello, con mucha pasión. Ella rápidamente le respondió, gimiendo de éxtasis total – No te detengas, por favor. - Ella le dijo. Ella pasó sus manos por los abdominales de Grant.

Grant se sentía feliz de tener a su novia en sus brazos, tumbados en la cama. – Tranquila, esto puede doler – le dijo, un poco nervioso.

Ella asintió y le dijo - Lo se y no me importa, te quiero dentro de mi - llevando sus labios a los suyos. Grant mientras tanto, entraba dentro de May. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, preparándose para el dolor que ella sabe que venia. Empujó tan rápido y tan cuidadosamente como pudo. May gimió, con una pequeña sonrisa

Creo que entre – le dijo Grant, con una sonrisa bien grande. - Te amo

Y yo a ti – le respondió. Cierra los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Sintiendo un espasmo y temblores en su cuerpo. Ella aprieta sus brazos y piernas más ajustados a su alrededor. Mientas que Grant le muerde el pezón - Oh, Dios. – dijeron los dos, con cada una de las embestidas del joven Ward.

Se siente, tan bien – suspiró él, mientras empujaba más rápido y más duro.

Ohh, si. Eso se siente tan bien. Bebé – May volvió a gemir. Siguieron así, por unos minutos más. Cuando sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Revelando a la señora Agente Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

May estaba avergonzada y vio a su novio. El estaba aterrado, de que su madre lo allá encontrado así

Mamá – dice el joven y se queda petrificado

Grant…que significa esto – pregunto Daisy

Continuara…


	2. Reencuentros

Los personajes son de Marvel.

* * *

18 años en el futuro. Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida.

* * *

Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es May Parker

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

Aparición Especial de:

Elizabeth Henstridge es Jemma Simmons-Fitz

Iain De Caestecker es Leo Fitz

Ming-Na Wen es Melinda May

Adrianne Palicki es Bobbi Morse

Nick Blood es Lance Hunter

* * *

En los cielos de New York, vemos la base de operaciones de SHIELD. Volando detrás de las nueves. Distinguimos el vehículo de Skye, aterrizando en el estacionamiento de la nave, igual que el auto de Phil. Ella se abaja de su vehículo y empieza a caminar

* * *

Minutos después en unos de los laboratorios, vemos salir unos cientificos y dejan solo a tres personas. Escuchamos una voz de mujer

Que, no lo creo – dice Jemma, al escuchar a su vieja amiga, casi hermana. En eso se acerca Fitz

Yo…lo creo – responde el científico. Aun con problemas de hablas, pero menos que años atrás

A que te refieres – pregunta Skye. Fitz le sonríe y toma asiento

Tienes que comprendedlo, esta…en la edad y es un hi…hijo, modelo – Jemma le toco el hombro a Fitz

Querido, creo que tienes razón – termina de decir, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Skye los observo y les dice

Díganme eso mismo, cuando encuentren a su hija y su novio en la cama – Fitz se puso rojo, mientras que Jemma se ponía nerviosa. En eso momento, se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio y los tres se quedaron mirando a la persona

* * *

Agentes of SHIELD: Legados.

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

En el laboratorio

Que sucede? - pregunto la mujer, mientras toma asiento junto a ellos. Jemma respondió antes que Skye

Skye. Encontró a su hijo Grant, en la cama con su novia – Skye se le quedo viendo – disculpa - le dice Jemma a su amiga

Yo prefiero eso, a encontrar a mi hijo con otro chico. Y eso, que ustedes saben, que estoy de acuerdo con la minoría…pero – la mujer es interrumpida por un hombre

Estoy de acuerdo, con mi ex y nosotros no estamos de acuerdo todos los días – dice el hombre y mira a la mujer – Hola Bobbi

Lance – dice y se vuelve a girar hacia Skye. Lance se sienta, cerca de Fitz

Que me perdí? – pregunto el ex de Bobbi, cuando ella esta apunto de informarle. Skye la detiene

Basta, no seguiremos hablando de esto. Voy donde Ward – dice. Levantándose de la silla y saliendo del laboratorio

Entonces que paso? – pregunto Lance. Bobbi lo observa y le dice

El hijo de Skye y Ward, estaba…- ella es interrumpida, por un grito que pega Skye

Los estoy escuchando – dice la mujer en la puerta

* * *

Minutos después. En la prisión de la nave, Skye camina hacia una celda. Varios villanos se le quedan mirando, algunos con odio, rencor y otros con temor. Hasta que llega a la puerta, a la que va y entra

Ella se le queda viendo. El se gira al reconocer su perfume, se gira y sonríe. Ella corre y salta sobre él

Skye…esta todo, bien – pregunta Grant Ward Sr. – algo sucede, conozco esa mirada

….Es Grant – Ella le cuenta, lo ocurrido y Ward ríe

Que bueno, que era eso. Pensé que había pasado algo grave – Skye le pega en el brazo, a su ex-mentor

Es mi pequeño – le dice Skye, algo triste. Ward se acerca a ella y le acaricia los hombros

Nuestro pequeño, es todo un hombre. Vas a tener que dejarlo ir, créeme que te comprendo – Ward suspira – yo me encuentro, pagando mis crímenes y por lo tanto, no he podido estar con él. Tanto como yo quisiera

Ward – dice ella y se gira. Se quedan mirando, fijamente a los ojos. El le acaricia la mejilla y le da un tierno beso

Y donde esta él, ahora – pregunta Ward

Esta con su novia, ordenando. Nuestra casa – responde ella y Ward ríe

Que – pregunta ella, poniéndole ojos

Skye…no creo que allá sido buena idea, dejarlos solo – Skye esta por irse, cuando Grant la agarra de los hombros y le da un beso apasionado

* * *

Desde otro lugar en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Dos personas, se encuentran viendo esta imagen. Se escucha una voz de mujer

Sabes, que tenerlos a los dos juntos... – es interrumpida por el hombre

Lo se, May. Es una receta, para el desastre. Pero creo que han madurado, en estos dieciocho años – sonríe el Agente Phil Coulson, poniéndole sus lentes de sol

* * *

Ciudad de New York, en el departamento de Skye. Habitación de Grant, los chicos se encuentran en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana, besándose

* * *

Continuara


	3. Revelaciones

Los personajes son de Marvel. Nuestra historia inicia, 18 años en el futuro

Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo, por lo cual se va antes a casa. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida...

* * *

Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

Aparición Especial de:

Jason Priestley es Peter Parker/Spiderman

Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

* * *

En los cielos de New York, vemos la base de operaciones de SHIELD. En la celda de Ward. Skye con el padre de su hijo, se siguen besando. Pero Ward se detiene y la mira

Se lo has dicho – ella niega con la cabeza – cuando – Ward pregunta – en ese momento Skye saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, unas llaves con un llavero de iniciales. G.W. y se les entrega a Ward

Cuando llegue el momento – dice ella, en ese instante. Le llega un mensaje a su celular, de parte de su hijo

_Mamá, te espero para cenar y para presentarte como corresponde a May, mi novia. Cuídate, nos vemos_ – al terminar de leer, para ella. Le muestra el mensaje a Ward. Skye sonríe – Creo que a llegado el momento – ambos se abrazan

* * *

Dos horas después. En casa de Skye, su hijo y May se han cambiado de ropa y han ordenado el lugar, terminando de preparar la mesa

May se encuentra nerviosa, Grant se da cuenta de esto – Amor. ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el joven Ward

Crees, que le agrade a tu madre – le responde ella, el sonríe y le da un beso en los labios

Claro que le agradaras, eres hermosa, inteligente, graciosa y una mujer de buen corazón. Como no podría quererte – le pregunta Grant

Debido, a que me encontró con su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales. En su propia casa – lo único que se le ocurrió al chico fue abrazar a su novia, ella le correspondió el abrazo

Tranquilo, estamos los dos en esto. Te amo – le dice Grant. May se pone colorada

Yo, también te amo – le respondió ella, volviendo a besarle. Sin que ellos, se dieran cuenta. Skye, había entrado a su hogar y había observado y escuchado todo esto

Sinceramente, puedo decirte. – los dos chicos, llegan a saltar. Al escuchar la voz de Skye - Que creo que mi hijo, a encontrado a la chica correcta. Señorita May Parker – los novios están con la boca abierta

* * *

Agentes of SHIELD: Legados.

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Nueva York. Hogar de los Ward

Gracias. Por sus palabras, pero usted. Como sabe mi nombre – Skye sonríe

Como sabrás, por tu padre. Soy Agente de SHIELD, y siempre tengo que estar un paso adelante. Cuando llegue hace unas horas, tome tu ADN y lo mande a revisar – le respondió. Ella se acerco a May – Espero, que hagas feliz a mi hijo. Spider-Girl

May se sonrojo, al igual que Grant – Lo amo – le dice May

Skye. Le toca el hombro – Lo se, pero me tienes que comprender. Soy la madre de el, tus padres estarían igual. May

Si, tienes razón y una cosa más. – le pidió May

Dime – pregunto Skye

Como sabrá. Mi nombre es May Parker Watson, pero todos mis cercanos. Me dicen, Mayday. Me gustaría, que me llamara así. Skye sonrió y le tendió la mano

Bien Mayday, y a mi puedes llamarme Skye – Mayday le tendió la mano. Grant las interrumpió

Les parece si cenamos – pregunto. Mayday y Skye se quedaron viendo

A mi, me parece bien – dijo Mayday. Skye negó con la cabeza

Lo siento, aun estamos esperando a unos invitados – les respondió

Quienes. Mamá – pregunto Grant, en eso escucharon una voz, En ese momento, el hijo de Skye. Puso los ojos bien grande

* * *

Uno de ellos, soy yo – le dijo Ward, con las llaves que le paso. Skye

Agente Ward – Mayday dijo, muy sorprendida. Grant no creía, lo que veía

Papá – dijo el joven Grant, tartamudeando. Skye se acerco a su hijo

Eso te quería decir, por la causa que llegue temprano. SHIELD, libero a tu padre, esta tarde – Grant al terminar de escuchar a su madre, corrió hacia su padre…y lo abrazo

Te extrañe – dijo, mientras sollozaba. Ward sonreía

Y yo a ti hijo. – miro a Mayday – Quienes es, esta jovencita. - Grant, se aparto de su padre y se acerco a su novia.

Aunque, mamá ya sabe quienes es. Oficialmente, se las presenta. A May "Mayday" Parker Watson, mi novia – dijo sonrojado Grant. Skye y Ward se guiñaron el ojo

Encantado de conocerte. Mayday – dijo Ward. Tendiéndole la mano, a la novia de su hijo

Igualmente, señor – en ese momento llaman a la puerta. Skye se acerca y abre

* * *

Hola. Los esperábamos, pasen por favor – un hombre y mujer cargando un bebe, entran. Mayday se les queda viendo

Papá, mamá. Ben – dijo sorprendida, al ver a sus padres y a su hermano menor

* * *

Continua.


	4. Spider-Girl

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia, un año después...

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

_Protagonistas_:

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Jordan Nichol es Norman "Normie" Osborn

Peyton List es Brenda Drago

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

_Con_ Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

_Y la actuación de..._

Jason Priestley _como_ Peter Parker/Spiderman

_Aparición Especial de_:

Debbie Reynolds es Tía May Reilly-Parker

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

* * *

_Una historia de_ Kal-K 2.0

* * *

_Un años después._

Nueva York. Era una noche de verano, pero como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, en la ciudad estaba lloviendo. Era una tormenta muy fuerte

Vemos a nuestra heroína, Spider-Girl. Se balancea por los edificios, acaba de patrullar y de detener a uno asaltantes. Tenía dos opciones, irse a su casa con sus padres o ir al nuevo departamento de su novio. En el cual vive solo, creo que saben cual opción eligió

* * *

Mientras, que en el interior del departamento de Grant Ward Jr. Todo se encontraba a oscuras, en su dormitorio. Podemos ver, que se encuentra teniendo relaciones con otra mujer en la cama. Mayday aun con su uniforme, ve todo esto por la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decide irse. Lanza sus telarañas y se moviliza por la ciudad

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Casa de May Reilly-Parker. En donde viven Peter con su familia y su tía anciana. Vemos que Parker, se mueve por la casa nervioso. Mary Jane junto a tía May lo observan

Es tarde, llueve mucho y no llega esa niña - exclama un padre muy preocupado y muy protector

May se acerca su sobrino - Tranquilo, mi niño. Ella debe estar por llegar - le dice la anciana, mientras le acaricia la mejilla. Ambos se abrazan

Espero, que tengas razón. Tía May - le dice en un susurro, Peter a su querida tía May. En ese momento, se escucha un pitido. Proviene del teléfono móvil de MJ, sobrino y tía ven a Mary Jane

La esposa de Parker, lee el mensaje. Ella sonríe y escribe algo. Luego guarda su teléfono y se acerca a su esposo - Era Mayday - Peter espera, saber que pasa con su hija

Que dice? - pregunta May

Ella, esta bien - responde Mary Jane, con una sonrisa. Usando lo mejor, de sus dotes de actriz. Para simular, algo que decía el mensaje. En ese se acerco el pequeño Ben, que se había despertado. Por el ruido que hacían, los adultos

* * *

Vemos un Penthouse. En un dormitorio, podemos ver a Mayday recostada en una cama. Ella lleva únicamente una bata, y nada más de ropa. Su cabeza, se encuentra en el regazó de un hombre vestido. Ese hombre es su amigo Normie Osborn.

Gracias. Por recibirme, a estas horas en tu casa. No podía llegar así con mi familia – Normie, le acaricia el cabello húmedo a Mayday

No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí. Lo sabes, verdad - él le sonríe y ella le corresponde

Lo se - responde ella, se acerco a su oído y le susurro

Siéntate en la cama. enseguida vuelvo - Mayday le hizo caso, el se fue y volví a los pocos minutos. Con una bandeja, trae dos vasos de jugo y dos hamburguesas. En su brazo traía una toalla, la bandeja la puso en su mesilla de noche y la toalla sobre la cabeza de Mayday y le empezó a frotar la cabeza. Para secarle el cabello, Mayday se encontraba sonrojada. No esperaban esto, de su amigo y se alegraba que la toalla cubriera su rostro. Al terminar de secarle el cabello, se tomaron el jugo y se comieron las hamburguesas. Volvieron a la posición que estaba antes, él joven Osborn se acomodo en la cama y ella puso su cabeza en el regazó de este

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Vemos la ciudad de New York y rápidamente nos vamos al departamento de Grant Ward Jr.

En el dormitorio, vemos varias botella y latas de cerveza por el suelo. En la cama encontramos, a Grant completamente desnudo. Lo único que lo cubre es una chica rubia e igualmente desnuda, los dos se encuentran dormidos.

* * *

Mientras que en él living del departamento. Vemos que él teléfono móvil de Grant, alguien lo llama. Primero vemos por la pantalla que es su madre Skye, segundos después su padre Grant lo llama

* * *

Penthouse Osborn. Vemos la habitación de Normie, que los dos amigos se encuentran durmiendo. Abrazados y debajo de una cobija

* * *

Por las calles, vemos a un joven afroamericano llamado Miles Morales. Que va rumbo a estación del tren, a tomar uno. El se encuentra muy emocionado, es su primer día trabajando como asistente de laboratorio. Pero lo más importante, le va asistir al señor Peter Parker. Claro, después de la escuela

El sin saberlo, estaba siendo seguido por un auto rojo volador. Por quien más, que el Agente Phil Coulson

* * *

**_Continuara._**


	5. Cambios

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia...

* * *

**Anteriormente**

New York, departamento de Grant Ward Jr.

En el dormitorio, vemos varias botella y latas de cerveza por el suelo. En la cama encontramos, a Grant completamente desnudo. Lo único que lo cubre es una chica rubia e igualmente desnuda, los dos se encuentran dormidos.

* * *

Penthouse Osborn. Vemos la habitación de Normie, que los dos amigos se encuentran durmiendo. Abrazados y debajo de una cobija

* * *

Por las calles, vemos a un joven afroamericano llamado Miles Morales. Que va rumbo a estación del tren, a tomar uno. El se encuentra muy emocionado, es su primer día trabajando como asistente de laboratorio. Pero lo más importante, le va asistir al señor Peter Parker. Claro, después de la escuela

El sin saberlo, estaba siendo seguido por un auto rojo volador. Por quien más, que el Agente Phil Coulson

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

* * *

**Ahora**

Penthouse Osborn. Los chicos siguen abrazados, mientras duermen. Alguien los observa, esa persona hace un poco de ruido con su garganta. Ambos chicos empiezan a despertar, se miran y llegan a saltar, al olvidarse que durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Se giran para ver quien los despertó, ambos se quedan con los ojos abiertos.

¡Mamá! - grita, Normie. Mayday mira hacia abajo y susurra

Otra vez... - recordando, como Skye la descubrió con Grant Jr. Hace un año, teniendo relaciones sexuales. La mujer que los observa es Liz Allan-Osborn, la madre de Normie, viuda de Harry y vieja amiga de Peter y Mary Jane

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

_Protagonistas_:

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Jordan Nichol es Norman "Normie" Osborn

Peyton List es Brenda Drago

Debbie Reynolds es Tía May Reilly-Parker

_Con_ Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

_Y la actuación de..._

Jason Priestley _como_ Peter Parker/Spiderman

_Aparición Especial de_:

J.K. Simmons es J. Jonah Jameson

Nicole Eggert es Liz Allan-Osborn

* * *

_Una historia de_ Kal-K 2.0

* * *

_Departamento de Grant Ward Jr._

En el dormitorio, vemos que Grant sigue dormido pero en su lugar la mujer a despertado y lo observa detenidamente con una gran sonrisa, en el rostro

Le acaricia el brazo, parece que le gusta la sensación. Porque sonríe, en eso se le escucha un susurro - Mayday - estaba pensando en su novia, la hija de Peter Parker. La mujer se gana enzima de él y le besa el cuello, poco a poco Grant despierta

él gime - "...Mi cabeza" - el se toca su cabeza, todo le da vuelta. Huele su habitación, el olor que hay es de cigarros, alcohol y sexo...sexo - "No puede ser" - dice en voz alta, se gira para ver a su acompañante. Es una hermosa mujer rubia, como de la edad de Mayday. Por dios, Mayday. Engaño a su novia con esta mujer, ahora que iba ser. En realidad el sabía, tenia que enfrentar primero a esta mujer - "Hola" - susurro el joven Ward

"Buenos días. Grant" - le dijo ella, como saboreando su nombre. Ella se quedo mirando su entre pierna, Grant rápidamente se cubre, con una almohada - "Sucede algo" - pregunta ella

"Como llegamos a mi casa y en especial a mi cama" - pregunta sin trabas Grant, ella se acomoda y pone la cabeza en su hombre

"Bueno, anoche con unas amigas decidimos salir a tomar algo. Cuando nos encontramos, contigo y tus amigos. Por lo que se celebraban algo, finalmente uno de tus amigos. Nos invito a unirnos, en la charla y una copa llevo a otra. Ellos se fueron y quedamos solos, me dijiste que debías irte y me ofrecí a traerte" - mientras Grant Ward Jr. Empezaba recordar y era como ella decía, volvió a tierra cuando escucho beso - "Al abrir la puerta principal, caímos al suelo. Nos quedamos mirando y nos besamos. Después de aquello, nos levantamos. Cerramos la puerta, te traje a tu dormitorio. Caímos en la cama y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez no nos detuvimos" - Era verdad, lo recordaba todo. Durmió con una desconocida y engaño a su novia

El volvió a mirarla - "Disculpa, yo no recordaba y tampoco tu nombre" - le dijo, ella sonrió

"comprendo, después de todo lo que bebimos." - se le escucho una pequeña risa - "Mi nombre es Brenda Drago" - se presento la joven, mientas se acercaba más a él y le mostraba sus pechos

* * *

Penthouse Osborn. Habitación de Normie, los chicos se encontraban hablando con Liz

"Entonces, no paso nada. Me lo prometen" - pregunta la viuda de Harry. Los chicos asienten

Normie con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, se le acerca a su madre - "Es como te decimos, no paso nada. Recibí a noche a Mayday, porque se encontraba triste y empapada" - le reafirma a su único hijo. Mayday aun con la bata se levanta de la cama

"Permiso, yo voy al baño. Debo cambiarme, tengo que ir a casa" - ambos asienten y ella va. Cuando Mayday se alejado, Liz se acerca a su hijo

"Así que, su novio la engaño" - se ve Liz mirando tristemente a su hijo

"si" - responde serio. Ella le toca el hombre y ambos se sientan en la cama

"Hijo, se que la quieres. Más que un amigo, pero quiero...que no te hagas ilusiones con ella, quien sabe. Puede que se arregle con su novio" - Normie solo agacha la cabeza

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Casa de May Reilly-Parker. En la cocina, la ex-actriz Mary Jane. calienta la leche de Ben, en ese momento con su bastón aparece tía May en la cocina

"Tía May, que haces levantada. Aun es temprano" - le dice la mujer, de su sobrino. Ella se sienta en una silla y niega con cabeza

"Si, pero no podía dormir. Peter se fue, al laboratorio" - pregunta la mujer mayor

La pelirroja sonríe "Hace diez minutos" - la mirada de May cambia, se pone seria

"Y la niña, no la vi en su dormitorio" - vuelve a interrogar, la Matriarca de la familia. De casi noventa años

Mary Jane, pone la mirada baja y responde - "No a llegado, pero viene de camino"

"Donde paso la noche" - pregunta May y ella misma se responde "con su novio, Ward" - se dice Tía May

La esposa de Parker, toma asiento - "No, donde Normie"

May se encuentra intranquila y mira a Mary Jane - "Que esta pasando"

Mary Jane decide revelar, el contenido del mensaje de anoche - "En el mensaje...que mando anoche, decía. Que pillo al bastardo..." - May la interrumpe

"Hija sin groserías" - Mary se pone roja, al mismo tono que su cabello

"Disculpa, que pillo a Grant en la cama con otra mujer" - en ese momento, Mary Jane abre profundamente los ojos al escuchar, el improperio de la anciana

"Ese hijo de p..."- May se alcanza a detener, cuando escuchan que se abre la puerta. Es Mayday, entra corriendo. Abraza a su madre, llorando desconsoladamente. Tía May se les queda mirando, se acerca a ellas y las abraza

* * *

Universidad de New York.

Peter Parker, es profesor de ciencias desde algunos años. De esa manera a mantenido a su familia y no lo a hecho nada mal, se abre la puerta. Peter sonríe, reconoce ese olor. No por nada, trabajo para él tanto tiempo

"Hola viejo" - dice Peter con sarcasmo y entre risa Peter

El hombre mayor, cerca a los ochenta años se le queda viendo. Después sonríe y exclama - "Parker"

Peter se le quedo viendo, finalmente ambos se acercaron y se dieron la mano "Que haces, tan temprano aquí. Sabes, estoy por empezar una clase en unos minutos" - Peter miraba su reloj, de muñeca

El hombre de gracioso bigote, le dice - "Tu viejo jefe, no te puede venir a ver" - Peter, lo conoce bien y sabía que por algo estaba allí - "En realidad...necesito que me aconsejes en algo" - pidiendo ayuda el hombre, a Peter le extraño eso. El antes no era así. Tal vez era la vejez

"Que sucede" - pregunta Peter, preocupado

El hombre traga saliva - "Me han ofrecido, comprar el periódico" - el hombre, no era otro que J. Jonah Jameson

_Durante lo minutos siguientes, Jameson le contó a Peter que recibió una visita de Clark Kent. Editor en jefe del Daily Planet, este le decía que la junta directiva le había pedido que visitara New York. Para ofrecerle una oferta, de comprar el periódico y fusionarlo con el Daily Planet, que tiene sucursales por todo el mundo_

Peter había oídom todo lo que dijo JJ - "Entonces, sería una fusión"

"Si, pero Daily Bugle. Desaparecería" - decía, el hombre mayor en un tono triste

"Jonah..." - exclamo Peter, mientras miraba a su ex-jefe y viejo amigo

JJ levata la cabeza y mira a Peter "Tal vez, acepte. Económicamente, las cosas no están del todo bien"

"Solo te diré, que la decisión que tomes. Aquí estaré" - Peter le dijo sinceramente

"Gracias...Peter, desde la muerte de Marla, Robbie. No e tenido a nadie con quien charlar" - confesaba el duelo del Bugle

Peter se levanto de la silla y lo abrazo, mientras susurro algo al oído del viejo "eres como un padre, para mi" - el viejo se quebró y empezó a llorar

* * *

Por las calles de New York. Vemos a un joven con casco, conduciendo una motocicleta Kawasaki Vulcan 500 de color rojo. Va rumbo a Queen

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Minutos después.

En el hogar de los Parker, la motocicleta se detiene. El joven se quita el casco, revelando a Grant. El se acerca a ,a casa y toca un par de veces la puerta. Al abrirse, sin previó a viso es recibido con una cachetada. De quien menos se lo imaginaba

"Tía May" - exclama Grant, sin creer que la tía abuela de May a su edad golpeara tan fuerte

Ella se le quedo viendo, de arriba a bajo - "Señor Ward. Mi sobrina nieta, no lo quiere ver. Anoche, la pobre lo fue haber y lo encontró con otra mujer, en la cama" - Grant Jr. se encontraba con la boca abierta - "Así que váyase de mi propiedad" - el llego a temblar, nunca la había visto tan sería

Grant asintió, pero antes de irse. Dijo - "Dígale, que la amo. Que lo de anoche fue un error" - Tía May, no dijo nada y con fuerza cerro la puerta

* * *

Desde lejos, alguien observaba todo esto. Era Brenda, quien hablaba con alguien por teléfono

Esta hecho, es tiempo de que aparezca - decía ella, con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Varias horas después

En el laboratorio de la universidad, Peter miraba el reloj de pared. En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingreso Miles

Miles se acerco lentamente - "Doctor Parker"

Peter se le quedo viendo y exclamo - "Si"

"Soy Miles Morales..." - Mies, le extendido la mano. Peter empezó a caminar, revisando unos libros

"Llega tarde" - dijo, cuando se dio vuelta y lo miro

El muchacho esta apenado y no pensaba, que el reconocido Doctor Peter Parker, fuera así de serió - "Disculpe"

"Si, todos los días van hacer así. Mejor, dígamelo. Para evitarnos esto y escojo a otra persona" - Peter le dijo muy serio a Miles

Miles se gano derecho y lo miro de frente y le dijo "No, se volverá a repetir. No tendrá queja de mi" - Miles se le quedo mirando, cuando Peter sonrío y se sorprendió más cuando Peter se le estaba estirando la mano

"Eso me gusta, señor Morales" - Miles estrecha la mano de Peter, este ultimo sonríe y su rostro se ve de frente. Se le escucha decir - "Bienvenido a mi mundo"

* * *

**_Continuara._**

* * *

**_Espero que les gustara, si hice referencia a Batman Beyond primer capitulo y nombre a Clark Kent, pienso hacer un crossover con otra historia que estoy haciendo_**


	6. Debemos hablar

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia, un año después...

* * *

**Anteriormente**

Minutos después.

En el hogar de los Parker, la motocicleta se detiene. El joven se quita el casco, revelando a Grant. El se acerca a la casa y toca un par de veces la puerta. Al abrirse, sin previó a viso es recibido con una cachetada en su rostro. De quien menos se lo imaginaba

"Tía May" - exclama Grant, sin creer que la tía abuela de May a su edad golpeara tan fuerte

Ella se le quedo viendo, de arriba a bajo - "Señor Ward. Mi sobrina nieta, no lo quiere volver ver. Anoche, la pobre lo fue a visitar y lo encontró con otra mujer, en la cama" - Grant Jr. se encontraba con la boca abierta - "Así que váyase de mi propiedad" - el llego a temblar, nunca la había visto tan sería

Grant asintió, pero antes de irse le dijo - "Dígale, que la amo. Que lo de anoche fue un error" - Tía May, no dijo nada y con fuerza cerro la puerta

* * *

Desde lejos, alguien observaba todo esto. Era Brenda, quien hablaba con alguien por teléfono

Esta hecho, es tiempo de que aparezca - decía ella, con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Varias horas después

En el laboratorio de la universidad, Peter miraba el reloj de pared. En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingreso Miles

Miles se acerco lentamente - "Doctor Parker"

Peter se le quedo viendo y exclamo - "Si"

"Soy Miles Morales..." - Mies, le extendido la mano. Peter empezó a caminar, revisando unos libros

"Llega tarde" - dijo, cuando se dio vuelta y lo miro

El muchacho esta apenado y no pensaba, que el reconocido Doctor Peter Parker, fuera así de serió - "Disculpe"

Miles estrecha la mano de Peter, este ultimo sonríe y su rostro se ve de frente. Se le escucha decir - "Bienvenido a mi mundo"

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

* * *

**Ahora**

_Varias semanas después...New York_

En el Café Kirby, en el centro de la ciudad. Un lugar muy popular entre la juventud, vemos a Mayday tomando un jugo, sentada en una silla. Dejando su bolso al lado, esperando a alguien que a tardado en llegar. Se levanta, al ver a quien espera

"Normie" - dice ella. Abraza a su amigo y él le corresponde

"Que bueno, que has llegado" - Normie se ve muy contento

Mayday se daba cuenta de esto y le pregunto - "Pensé, que no llegabas. Paso algo"

"Disculpa el atraso, tuve que hacer" - en ese momento, una joven rubia se le acerca y lo besa

"Empiezo a entender" - Mayday les dice y mira a la joven

Normie las presenta"Mayday. Eres mi mejor amiga, disculpa que no te la presentara antes"

"No me digas, que ella es..." - la hija de Peter Parker, a empezado a entender. Cuando es interrumpida por la rubia

"Su novia" - responde finalmente la chica rubia

Normie sonríe - "Te presento a Brenda Drago, como ella dijo mi novia" - finalmente, vemos el rostro de la mujer. Es la chica con quien durmió Grant, ambas se saludan y se dan la mano

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Theme song: watch?v=cMAUFRGXzpg

_Protagonistas_:

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Jordan Nichol es Norman "Normie" Osborn

Kellan Lutz es Fabian LaMuerte/Black Tarántula

Peyton List es Brenda Drago

Debbie Reynolds es Tía May Reilly-Parker

_Con_ Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

_Y la actuación de..._

Jason Priestley _como_ Peter Parker/Spiderman

_Aparición Especial de_:

Clark Gregg es Phil Coulson

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward Sr.

Coy Stewart es Miles Morales

* * *

_Una historia de_ **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_De regreso ene el café Kirby. Los tres se encontraban conversando muy tranquilamente._

"Y desde cuando están saliendo" - se atrevió a preguntar Mayday. Normie y Brenda se miraron y ambos sonrieron

Brenda decidió responder - "Desde haces unos días, en realidad. Queríamos ver, como ibas para presentarnos a nuestros amigos" - a May le pareció muy acorde la respuesta. En ese momento se le acerca un hombre de unos veinte cincos años a Brenda

"Disculpa el atraso" - dice el joven y le da un beso a Brenda, Normie lo observa

"Hola Fabian" - Normie saluda al mejor amigo de su novia

Fabian, estrecha la mano de Normie y se queda mirando a Mayday - Fabian, te presento a May Parker - Brenda decide hacer las presentaciones - May, te presento a mi amigo, casi hermano Fabian Lamuerte"

* * *

Mientras tanto, vemos New York City.

En uno de muchos autos, podemos ver a Normie conduciendo. Acompañado de su novia, Brenda

"Se veían bien, los dos juntos" - le dice Drago a su novio, ella se le queda viendo

El la mira "Si, espero que no la haga sufrir. Como ese imbécil de Ward" - Normie, se pone un poco furioso. Pero controlándose, como le enseñaron en el psiquiátrico. Durante su tiempo como duende verde

Ella le toco el hombro - "Tranquilo cariño. Fabian, es buena persona. Lo conozco hace mucho, él es lo que necesita Mayday"

"Espero, que no te equivoques" - susurra Normie

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Universidad de New York. Peter con la ayuda de Miles, había estado adelantando varios proyectos atrasados. Pero en realidad Peter tiene una razón oculta para aceptar a Morales

Parker, observa al joven Miles - "Hasta el momento, no a mostrado ninguna seña. Phil, con los año se a vuelto más impaciente. Tendré que llamarlo pronto"

* * *

Es de noche en la ciudad. Vemos a Fabian y Mayday caminando por la calle, el joven le toma de la mano. Ambos se quedan mirando, el se acerca para besar a May. Sin saber que son observados por satélite

* * *

Mientras que desde el Helicarrier de SHIELD. El hijo de Skye y Grant Ward observa esto por los monitores, Phil Coulson se acerca a él

"No te hace bien, observarla. Además que esta prohibido" - le Phil. Grant Jr. asiente a los que dice su "abuelo", pero al mismo tiempo se gira de la silla con una carpeta

"Abuelo, lee por favor" - Grant le entrega la carpeta, Phil empieza a revisar el contenido. Entiende lo que quiere decir su nieto

"La estas protegiendo" - Jr. no dice nada - "Corroboraste todo" - el chico asiente. Phil pone su mano dentro de su bolsillo y saca una llaves y se las tira a Grant - "eres igual, que tu madre"

"Estas son...las llaves de Lola" - Phil sonríe

Coulson le toca el hombro y le entrega la carpeta - "Ve por ella, hijo" - le dice el padre postizo, que a tenido su madre. Todos estos años y sin pensarlo dos veces, Grant se dirige al hangar. Se sube en el automóvil, enciende los motores y busca en la pantalla a May

* * *

De regreso con Phil. recibe una llamada

"Dime Parker, claro. Comprendo, sera un chico. Pero no sabemos que camino pueda tomar, cuando sus poderes se activen...tendrán que guiarlo, como lo has con tu hija. Aunque ella a tenido suerte. Ok, adiós - Phil corta la llamada y se queda pensando - "Espero, que tu hija, siga con esa suerte y que el nuevo Black Tarántula, no le haga daño" - se acerca a la ventana y mira el paisaje nocturno

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

Mientras por las calles de New York. Vemos como Fabian se acerca a May, ella decide alejarse de él.

"Que sucede. May? - pregunta Fabian, observa a la hermosa hija, de Peter Parker

Ella tiene los ojos húmedos "Lo siento. Fabian, pero...hace poco termine mi relación con mi novio" Es verdad, pero también recordó en ese momento todo lo vivido con Grant y que a sido injusta con él. Nunca escucho la versión de su novio - "Yo debo irme" - le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo

Fabian se queda mirando, su hermosa figura - "Pronto, seras mía. Hermosa arañita" - mientras que sonríe

Vemos correr a Mayday por las calles, hasta sacar sus lanza redes de su bolso. Se las pone y salta por los edificios, durante el transcurso en que May y Grant se van acercando, se escucha el tema musical Running del grupo No Doubt. Cada vez están más cerca el uno del otro, a empezado a llover como aquella noche en donde los dos se separaron

* * *

Vemos que Phil esta atento a su encuentro, en ese momento entran Skye con Grant Sr. se acercan a él

"Que sucede?" - pregunta Ward. Skye se acerca a su "padre"

"Phil, que sucede con mi hijo y Mayday?" - pregunta Skye, Phil los observa

"Ahora lo van a ver y apropósito han hecho un muy buen trabajo con él, pueden estar orgulloso" - les dice con una sonrisa

* * *

En el laboratorio de la universidad. Peter y Miles se están preparando para irse, cuando Parker le habla al chico

"Me dijiste, que tu madre llegara tarde a tu casa" - Miles asiente "Bien, acompáñame a mi casa a cenar, con mi familia y no aceptare un no, como respuesta" -

"Ok, como usted diga" - respondía Miles y siguió a Peter, rumbo a casa del mayor

* * *

En la azotea de la secundaria de May. Ella se detiene, por del motivo que unas luces la alumbran desde el cielo. Llega a saltar, cuando escucha la voz de él

"Mayday, debemos hablar. Sube al auto" - pedía Grant Jr. Mayday lo quedo mirando hacia arriba, finalmente salto hacia Lola. El techo del auto se había abierto para recibirla, al entrar la señorita Parker se cerro.

* * *

**_Continuara._**


	7. Compromiso y Ben Reilly

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia, un año después de Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

* * *

**Anteriormente**

Vemos correr a Mayday por las calles, hasta sacar sus lanza redes de su bolso. Se las pone y salta por los edificios, durante el transcurso en que May y Grant se van acercando, se escucha el tema musical Running del grupo No Doubt. Cada vez están más cerca el uno del otro, a empezado a llover como aquella noche en donde los dos se separaron

* * *

Cuarteles de SHIELD

Vemos que Phil esta atento a su encuentro, en ese momento entran Skye con Grant Sr. se acercan a él

"Que sucede?" - pregunta Ward. Skye se acerca a su "padre"

"Phil, que sucede con mi hijo y Mayday?" - pregunta Skye, Phil los observa

"Ahora lo van a ver y apropósito han hecho un muy buen trabajo con él, pueden estar orgulloso" - les dice con una sonrisa

* * *

En la azotea de la secundaria de May. Ella se detiene, por del motivo que unas luces la alumbran desde el cielo. Llega a saltar, cuando escucha la voz de él

"Mayday, debemos hablar. Sube al auto" - pedía Grant Jr. Mayday lo quedo mirando hacia arriba, finalmente salto hacia Lola. El techo del auto se había abierto para recibirla, al entrar la señorita Parker se cerro.

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

* * *

**Ahora, el penúltimo capitulo de ****Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

_En el auto de Phil, Grant le a contado todo a Mayday_

"No, no lo puede ser" - La chica Parker, no podía creer lo que escucha de su ex-novio

Grant le acarició la mejilla "Yo nunca te engañe. Te amo"

Mayday, lo abrazo - "Y yo a ti" - le susurro al oído. El joven Ward, metió su mano dentro de su uniforme de SHIELD y de allí saco una pequeña caja - "Grant, es lo que creo que es" El joven asintió

"Si, es que falta poco para que salgas de secundaria y el próximo mes, cumples tú mayoría de edad. Lo que quiero decir, te casarías conmigo en unos meses más adelante" - Mayday, se lanza sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente "es un si"

Ella se le queda viendo y sonríe - "Claro que si, me casó contigo. Grant" - él le puso el anillo, en el dedo a Mayday

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

_Protagonistas_:

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Jordan Nichol es Norman "Normie" Osborn

Kellan Lutz es Fabian LaMuerte/Black Tarántula

Peyton List es Brenda Drago

Debbie Reynolds es Tía May Reilly-Parker

_Con_ Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

_Y la actuación de..._

Jason Priestley _como_ Peter Parker/Spiderman

_Aparición Especial de_:

Clark Gregg es Phil Coulson

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward Sr.

Coy Stewart es Miles Morales

Zoe Saldana es Annabelle Adams

_y_ Nicole Eggert es Liz Allan-Osborn

* * *

_Una historia de_ **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Casa Parker. Mary Jane se encontraba alimentando a Benji, junto a tía May mientras escuchaban la explicación que Grant estaba dando. En ese momento llega Peter con Miles, Parker saluda a su hija y su novio. También les presenta a Miles_

"Grant, tiempo sin verte. Te habías perdido" - le dice Peter al joven Grant

Se dan la mano y le responde "Lo prometo, que desde ahora, Nunca más"

Peter se le queda viendo - "Y eso porque?" - Mayday les muestra, su anillo de compromiso

Tía May, casi se desmaya - "Niña, ese anillo. Es que tu, te vas a casar" - pregunta Tía May. Mayday asiente

"Nuestra pequeña, Peter" - dice Mary Jane, mientras que Peter la abrazaba

"No lo puedo creer" - decía Peter, al mismo tiempo Miles observa esto

* * *

Minutos después. La familia se encontraba cenando, el ajetreo había pasado. Peter junto a Mary Jane, les pidieron a los muchachos les pidieron que esperaron por lo menos cinco años. Haber que pasaba, también de que son muy jóvenes. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes, y pensando que tal vez tengan ellos razón. Pero también con otra idea en mente

Mientras que Peter, les contaba sobre Miles. que se encontraba con ellos cenando, por que su madre no se encontraba en casa. Miles, se sentía muy cómodo junto a ellos. Se daba cuenta que la esposa del Doc. Parker, lo miraba muy detenidamente

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Mayday se acordó de Normie y le pide a Grant que lo acompañe, porque Normie Osborn no le contesta las llamadas, Al poco rato se marchan los dos

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

En la cocina de la casa Parker. El matrimonio lleva los platos sucios, al lava platos. Mary Jane se acerca a su esposo y le dice.

"Tiene tus ojos" - Peter mira hacia el suelo

Y en un susurro responde - "Si" - Ellos, han empezado a lavar los platos

"Parece...buen chico" - Mary Jane, le cuenta lo que cree a su esposo

Peter sonríe y la ve - "Lo es, es maravilloso y esforzado, me recuerda a mi a su edad"

Mary Jane se encuentra preocupada y Peter lo sabe - "Cuando le vas a decir, que..."

Peter la interrumpe - "No se, primero que nada. Esto haciendo, lo que SHIELD me pidió." - No se habían dado cuenta, que Miles desde hace un momentos los estaba escuchando

Mary Jane le dijo, sin pensarlo - "Vigilar al niño"

Peter trato de explicarse - "Se que suena feo, quiero estar allí. Cuando sus poderes se activen, para ayudarlo"

"Entonces, hay una posibilidad de que tenga tus poderes" - Mary Jane, se atrevió a preguntar

Peter asintió - "Las hay y esta un cerca el momento, en que Miles demuestre sus poderes arácnidos" - Miles, no creía lo que escuchaba. Es probable, que su padre es Peter Parker

* * *

Alguien toca la puerta principal de la casa de los Parker, la tía May va abrir la puerta. Al abrir entra rápidamente y sin permiso, una mujer afroamericana. Buscando Miles

"Miles, en donde estas. Miles" - grita la mujer, tía May se le acerca

"Señorita, quien es usted?" - pregunta tía May a esta alterada mujer

La mujer la mira de arriba a bajo - "Señora Parker, soy Annabelle Adams" - May no cree, lo que escucha

"Por dios, eres la mujer..." - May es interrumpida, por la llegada de Miles

"Mamá, que sucede" - pregunta Miles

Ella lo agarra de la muñeca - "Nos vamos a casa, no quiero. Que nunca más, te acerques al Doctor Parker. Ni a su familia"

Miles, desafía a su madre y le pregunta - "Porque" - En ese momento, Peter caminando con su bastón y con Mary Jane, por el otro brazo

"Porque eres hijo...de mi clon" - afirma Peter

Miles, no entiende - "Que?"

* * *

Penthouse Osborn. Se abre la puerta y vemos a Liz que se encuentra con su ropa para dormir, Mayday se encuentra junto a Grant al otro lado

"Buenas noches, señora Osborn" - saluda la chica Parker, de civil. Al igual que Grant

Liz, sonríe, saluda a la hija de sus amigos y ahijada - "Querida, como estás?"

"Bien, gracias" - responde Mayday. La mujer, los hace pasar al interior

"Me alegro, por lo que veo has vuelto con tu novio" - le dice su madrina

Asintió ella - "Si, estamos juntos de nuevo"

Ella se da cuenta que algo pasa "Que sucede?" - ve la cara de Mayday, algo le preocupada

"Donde esta, Normie?" - pregunta la chica Parker

"No recuerdo, que le pasa a mi hijo" - pregunta, mientras que tiene un poco la mirada perdida. - "Deja que busque mi cuaderno"

"De que cuaderno, habla" - le pregunta Grant a Mayday

Ella niega con la cabeza y le dice "No se" - Liz escucha, lo que hablan

"Es que estoy olvidando las cosas, así que mi doctor me sugirió que tuviese un cuaderno. Para anotar las cosas que haga" - responde Liz

"Lo siento. Tía Liz" - exclama la muchacha. La viuda se queda mirando un cuaderno, de estudiante

"Lo encontró?" - pregunta Grant

"Creo que si, si este es" - responde Liz y revisa su cuaderno. Grant se acerca a ella

"Señora, en donde esta su hijo" - pregunta el hijo de Skye

Ella observa las paginas - "Lo encontré, esta a ver...En el muelle, iba con su novia a nuestro yate" - Grant se alejo y puso su mano en su oído, en donde esta su comunicador

Grant habla con alguien - "Abuelo, están en el muelle"

Responde, alguien conocido "Vamos en camino" - Grant asiente

"Ok" - responde y cierra comunicación. Mayday se acerca a él, mientras que Liz se sienta en una silla

"Grant" - el joven, se le queda viendo - "Que sucede" - pregunta la chica

El novio, le responde - "Van en caminó, mi abuelo y su personal a capturar a Brenda"

"Y Normie" - pregunta May

"No le pasara nada, solo detendrán a Brenda" - responde, tratando de calmar a su novia

Mayday le pide, un favor a su novio - "Llámalos y detén, su acercamiento a ellos"

Grant, se le queda viendo y le pregunta - "Que vas hacer"

"Solo hazlo" - Mayday exclamo, sin que se fijara Liz, Salió por la ventana y trepo a la azotea, allí cambió a su nuevo vestuario, que le confecciono su padre y se fue al puerto

* * *

En el muelle. Vemos el yate Liz Allan-Osborn, el último regalo que le hizo Harry a su esposa. Normie se encontraba desnudo y dormido en la cama

Lo siento cariño, lo pase muy bien. Pero debo irme - susurro Brenda. Ella hace media hora, se había vestido y vació las cuantas Osborn y las transfirió a las cuentas de Fabian y claro, no fue tonta a la de ella. Agarro su bolso, junto al Notebook, los CD, las tarjetas y se fue rápidamente, hacia su motocicleta que estaba afuera, se subió y acelero a toda velocidad

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

A los pocos minutos, Spider-Girl llego al yate y encontró dormido a Normie. Lo reviso para ver si se encontraba en buen estado, en ese momento despertó exaltado

"Mayday, que sucede y Brenda" - pregunta el joven, nieto de Norman Osborn

La joven, mientras responde mira para otro lado - "Ella, no es quien dice ser"

Normie, no comprende lo que pasa - "De que hablas"

May lo miro a la cara "Ella es una asesina a sueldo, quiso separarme de Grant y por lo que veo te robo" - Normie se queda mirando la caja de seguridad

"No puede ser, la caja de seguridad esta abierta" - exclama Normie, apunto de desmayarse

Normie, revisa lo que falte - Normie, salto de la cama a revisar la caja. Ante una Mayday sonrojada, al verlo desnudo - Que falta

Todo, no están los CD, mi notebook, ni las tarjetas de acceso a las cuentas. Es posible, que ella vació todas mis cuentas. Debes encontrarla - le pidió a su amiga

Ella asiente - "Lo aré y otra cosa"-

"Que" - pregunto el joven

"Vístete" - Normie se sonrojo y se cubrió con las manos. Mayday se fue y llamo a Grant - "Dime, que no me hiciste caso y estas siguiendo a Brenda, a través del satélite de SHIELD y la computadora de Lola" - se escucha la risa de Ward - "Bien, hacia donde va"

"Va cerca del puente..." - es interrumpido por May

"No...me digas, creo saber. Puente de Brooklyn" - Grant, levanta una ceja

Ward, se atrevió a preguntar - "Como sabias"

"Ese puente, tiene historia con mi familia" - May le informo a su novio

Vamos en camino ayudarte - Mientras que hablaban por el comunicador, May se balancea por los edificios. A los pocos minutos logra devisar a Brenda, salta y toma asiento detrás de Drago

"Brenda detente, te ofrezco mi ayuda" - la joven villana, le a codazos a May

Las dos están forcejeando - "No, bájate" - respondió Drago

"Lo siento" - dice May, la agarra por la cintura. Ella lanza su telaraña y se alejan, mientras que su motocicleta cae al agua

* * *

Minutos después

Cerca del puente, en una azotea, vemos que los agentes de SHIELD. Entre ellos Grant Ward Sr. llevan a Brenda, pero antes se acerca a May y le susurra

"De lo único, de lo que me arrepiento es de haber lastimado a Normie" - después de decir esto es llevada a un helicóptero. Grant se acerca a su novia

La abraza, por la espalda y le dice "Le entregue las tarjetas a mi madre, ella arreglara esto" - May se gira y ve a Skye trabando en la computadora "También, les conté que nos vamos a casar. Más adelante" - Mayday sonríe de felicidad, al ver que la cosas se habían arreglado o por lo menos eso pensaba

* * *

En la casa Parker.

Peter, le había contado la historia de Ben Reilly a Miles. De como Miles Warren, había robado su ADN y había creado a su clon. Que escapo, cambió de identidad y se tomo el nombre de Ben Parker. Con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió un aliado, un amigo, finalmente un hermano. Con el cual, vivieron grandes experiencias

Ben conoció a Annabelle, se enamoro de ella y se fueron a vivir juntos. Al poco tiempo nació Miles, Ben siguió luchando contra el crimen, contra la negativa de Annabelle. Hasta que un día en un accidente, es encontrado con él Symbiote Carnage. Que estaba sin un cuerpo humano y se apodero de Ben, gracias a que Reilly fue un hombre de buen corazón. Logro domar por un tiempo a la bestia, pero el paso del tiempo lo convirtió en un antiheroe. Finalmente Ben decide marcharse para no lastimar a nadie en especial a su mujer e hijo. Un día descubre, que Ben murió en una explosión tratando de salvar a algunas personas que se encontraban encerradas en una fabrica

El temor de Annabelle, por el cual no quería contarle la verdad a su hijo. Era este, que teme perderle, como perdió a Ben Reilly. Pero acepto, que no puede tapar el gran legado de Ben y aceptar que Miles lo tomo como suyo. Siendo el nuevo Spider-Man

* * *

**_Continuara._**

* * *

_**\- Como se abran dado cuenta, mezcle tres personajes y los hice unos. Ben Reilly, Kaine y Spider-man Carnage**_

_**\- Si, Zoe Saldana es Annabelle Adams. Se muy bien que el personaje es blanco. Pero me gusta ella como actriz**_


	8. Skrulls

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia, un año después de Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

* * *

**Anteriormente**

Minutos después

Cerca del puente, en una azotea, vemos que los agentes de SHIELD. Entre ellos Grant Ward Sr. llevan a Brenda, pero antes se acerca a May y le susurra

"De lo único, de lo que me arrepiento es de haber lastimado a Normie" - después de decir esto es llevada a un helicóptero. Grant se acerca a su novia

La abraza, por la espalda y le dice "Le entregue las tarjetas a mi madre, ella arreglara esto" - May se gira y ve a Skye trabando en la computadora "También, les conté que nos vamos a casar. Más adelante" - Mayday sonríe de felicidad, al ver que la cosas se habían arreglado o por lo menos eso pensaba

* * *

En la casa Parker.

Peter, le había contado la historia de Ben Reilly a Miles. De como Miles Warren, había robado su ADN y había creado a su clon. Que escapo, cambió de identidad y se tomo el nombre de Ben Parker. Con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió un aliado, un amigo, finalmente un hermano. Con el cual, vivieron grandes experiencias

Ben conoció a Annabelle, se enamoro de ella y se fueron a vivir juntos. Al poco tiempo nació Miles, Ben siguió luchando contra el crimen, contra la negativa de Annabelle. Hasta que un día en un accidente, es encontrado con él Symbiote Carnage. Que estaba sin un cuerpo humano y se apodero de Ben, gracias a que Reilly fue un hombre de buen corazón. Logro domar por un tiempo a la bestia, pero el paso del tiempo lo convirtió en un antiheroe. Finalmente Ben decide marcharse para no lastimar a nadie en especial a su mujer e hijo. Un día descubre, que Ben murió en una explosión tratando de salvar a algunas personas que se encontraban encerradas en una fabrica

El temor de Annabelle, por el cual no quería contarle la verdad a su hijo. Era este, que teme perderle, como perdió a Ben Reilly. Pero acepto, que no puede tapar el gran legado de Ben y aceptar que Miles lo tomo como suyo. Siendo el nuevo Spider-Man

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

* * *

**Ahora, el Último capitulo de ****Agent of SHIELD: Legados, tal vez**

_En la azotea de un edificio, podemos ver a una joven mujer. Cubierta por una cobija de vejar de color rojo, de la cabeza a los pies. Ocultando su identidad, se puede ver únicamente un mechón rubio_

_Podemos escuchar su voz, pero a su alrededor no hay nadie - _"Por ahora, todo se encuentra bien. En esta realidad" -_ La chica, se queda viendo el amanecer de la ciudad de New York -_ "Como...me gustaría que mi mundo, se viera así. Otra vez" - _al terminar de susurrar, desaparecer_

* * *

_Desde otro lugar, en un lugar muy lejano. Podemos ver una nave espacial._

_En su interior, alguien observaba por una pantalla. A la muchacha desconocida, que había desaparecido de la azotea_

_Esta persona, se encuentra de espalada. Sentado en su trono, se le acerca un sirviente -_ "Señor, hay una anomalía en el espació tiempo"

_Se da vuelta y podemos distingas a Kang, el conquistador -_ "Si, la estoy viendo. Quien es ella, quiero que lo averigüen" - _grita, el ser del __futuro_

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Theme song: watch?v=cMAUFRGXzpg

_Protagonistas_:

Kelli Berglund es May Parker/Spider-Girl

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Jordan Nichol es Norman "Normie" Osborn

Peyton List es Brenda Dragon

Kellan Lutz es Fabian LaMuerte/Black Tarántula

Debbie Reynolds es Tía May Reilly-Parker

_Con_ Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

_Y la actuación de..._

Jason Priestley _como_ Peter Parker/Spiderman

_Aparición Especial de_:

Clark Gregg es Phil Coulson

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward Sr.

Coy Stewart es Miles Morales

Zoe Saldana es Annabelle Adams

_y_ Nicole Eggert es Liz Allan-Osborn

* * *

_Una historia de_ **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Penthouse Osborn, en la habitación de Normie._

_Vemos que el joven, observa el exterior por la ventana. Su amiga Mayday, se encuentra detrás de él. Se acerca y le toca el hombro_

_"_Fuiste, a verla. Como te pedí_" - pregunta Normie, Mayday lo abraza por la espalda_

_"_Lo hice, mi querido Normie..._" - ella, guarda silencio por un momento y después le dice. - "_Es cierto, Brenda esta embarazada_" - Normie se da vuelta, con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Normie, abrazo a su miga con todas sus fuerzas - "_Voy hacer, papá_" - decía, sin poder creerlo_

_"_Vas hacer, el mejor_" - Mayday, le susurra al oído_

* * *

_Una semana después...New York, noche_

_Casa Parker, Peter se encuentra leyendo un libro en la cocina. Acompañado de Mary Jane a su lado, en ese momento el teléfono móvil de Peter_

_Peter, revisa la pantalla_ \- "Es un mensaje de Mayday, dice que una hora más vuelve"

"Que alegría, Peter" -_ Parker, suspira. Mary Jane se da cuenta de esto_

_El ex-Spider, se da cuenta de esto_ \- "Me estaba preocupando, pensé que no volvía"

"No, me digas. Que pensaste, que se había fugado con Grant" - _Peter, asiente a lo dicho por su mujer_

"Si, eso pensé" - _Ella abrazo a su marido_

"Cariño, la niña. Es toda una mujer" - _le dice Mary Jane a su esposo y lo besa_

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

_Cerca de la casa Parker_

_Vemos a Grant, conduciendo su motocicleta y Mayday abrazada junto a él. Los dos regresaban, de un fin de semana juntos en florida. Con el debido permiso, de los padres de Mayday. Grant le mostraba los alrededores y salían a explorar. Un tiempo, durante la infancia de Grant. El, con sus padres estuvieron viviendo allí_

_Allí, el conoció. A muchas personas agradables, como Mike y Maya Blondell. El un oficial marino y ella bióloga marina, su pequeña hija y también junto a la Hampton. Mayday, pudo conocer más sobre la vida de su novio, parece que tubo una linda infancia en el mar. Juntos a muchas personas y delfines._

_La motocicleta se detuvo, se dio cuenta que habían llegado a casa. La puerta se abrió, su padre con su bastón fueron a recibirlos, detrás su madre, junto a tía May y el pequeño Ben_

* * *

_Varios días después. Penthouse Osborn_

_Vemos como se oficia, el matrimonio civil de Normie y Brenda. Es una boda sencillo, intima y privada. Allí vemos a Liz, los Parker y la madre de Brenda. Mientras Miles Morales, patrulla la ciudad_

_Normie, hable con Phil Coulson. Pidió que liberen a Brenda, por esta embaraza. Phil se negó, finalmente Normie, se ofreció a crearle armas como lo hubiera hecho antes su padre. Phil le dijo,_ \- "Desde ahora, tu eres responsable de lo que haga tu mujer" - _Normie, tuvo que aceptar. No, por amor a ella. Si no, por su hijo_

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Regresamos...

* * *

_Afuera de la Secundaria Midtown_

_Vemos detenerse la motocicleta de Grant, este mira su reloj de muñeca._

"Falta, muy poco" - s_e dice así mismo, para ver a su prometida. En ese instante, una joven mujer se acerca corriendo a él_

"Ayúdeme" - _ruega, la joven_

_Grant, se le queda viendo. La mujer, esta muy alterada_ \- "Que le sucede?" - _pregunta él_

"A mi novio, lo están atacando" - _responde ella_

"Quienes?" - le pregunta Grant, a la pobre mujer, al frente de él

"Dos hombres, en un callejón. A una cuadra de la secundaria" - _Grant, se baja de la __motocicleta_

"Guíame" - _le responde y corre detrás de la mujer_

* * *

_Callejón._

_Ambos llegan allí, Grant se queda mirando el lugar. Pero no hay rastro de una pelea_

"Segura, que es aquí" -_Jr. mira a la mujer_

"Si, deben estar más adentro" - _ella, le toma la mano "has algo, por favor" - la mujer, le ruega. El sigue avanzando, sin encontrar a nadie más._

"No hay, nadie más aquí" - _responde Grant, de una escalera de incendios. Aparece una criatura verde y salta sobre él. La mujer cambia de forma y se vuelve verde, como él hombre_

"Tal vez, tengas razón. Grant Ward Jr." - _dice, la mujer. Ellos son los Skrull_

* * *

_De regreso en la secundaria Midtown, Mayday se despide de unos amigos y compañeros de su equipo de basketball. Se da cuenta, ve la motocicleta de Grant_

"Pero, en donde esta? - _se pregunta. Su sentido arácnido, empieza a vibrar. Alguien, rodea su cintura. Con unos fuertes brazos, se gira para ver a Grant. El, acaricia su mejilla y le besa de forma tierna en los labios_ \- "Aquí, estás"

"Si, aquí estoy" - _responde él, ella se olvida de su sentido arácnido y se va con "Grant" en la motocicleta._

* * *

_Pero en el callejón, vemos a Grant inconsciente y desnudo. Pero, vemos que la mujer que guió hasta allí, viste ropas reales. La reconocemos como la reina Veranke, sus soldados se acercan a Grant. Lo levantan y desaparecen_

"Y comenzamos" - _dice con una sonrisa, hacia la cámara_

* * *

**_Continuara?...Espero sus comentarios_**


	9. Meses después

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel. Excepto Grant Ward Jr.

* * *

Fondo negro, aparecen unas letras en blanco que dicen...

Meses después, él novio de Mayday a sido reemplazo por un Skrull y Peter Parker a desaparecido

* * *

Noche. New York, departamento de Grant Ward Jr.

En el dormitorio, Mayday se encuentra desnuda en la cama y también dormida. Alguien junto a ella, en la cama la observa. Esa persona, le acaricia y le huele su cabello. Hasta llegar a su cuello, para besar y lamer. Al mismo tiempo, vemos que el color de la mano del hombre comienza a cambiar a un tono verdoso. Hasta revelar que es Skrull, el mismo que secuestro a Grant junto con la ayuda de reina de los Skrull y sus compañeros. Este se vuelve a transformar en Grant, levanta a una dormida Mayday poniéndola sobre él

Mayday trata de despertar, pero no puede. Se siente mareada y débil, ella no sabe, que esta siendo drogada desde hace unos meses por su "novio"

Mientras que el hombre se encontraba feliz, haciendo su trabajando. Disfrutando, cada vez más que entraba en ella. Mayday sabía hacer feliz a un hombre, de cualquier mundo

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Theme song: watch?v=cMAUFRGXzpg

Protagonistas:

Willa Holland es Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl

Tyrel Jackson Williams es Miles Morales

Kellan Lutz es Fabián LaMuerte/Black Tarántula

Cody Christain es Normie Osborn

Bella Thorne es Brenda Drago-Osborn

Dominic Sherwood es Bartak

Con Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

Y la actuación de...

Jason Priestley como Peter Parker/Spiderman

Aparición Especial de:

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward Sr.

Zoe Saldana es Annabelle Adams

y Nicole Eggert es Liz Allan-Osborn

* * *

Una historia de Kal-K 2.0

* * *

En el departamento Grant &amp; Daisy Ward

Grant tiene pesadillas con sus pasado, que poco a poco han estado volviendo. Como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer, era la quinta noche que despertaba. Trataba de no despertar a su esposa, en estos momentos era cuando hacia falta un buen psicólogo. Pero esto no era lo único que lo molestaba, hace tiempo algo le rondaba en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo. Tiene un mal presentimiento, finalmente decide despertar a su mujer

...Skye, cariño despierta - le pide él. Daisy mueve su cabeza, en la almohada. Hasta despertar

Mmm, que sucede amor. Espera, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así - Pero, la mirada de ella cambio. Cuando vio el rostro preocupado de Grant - Que sucede? - pregunto ella

Hace tiempo, que no vemos a Grant. Estoy preocupado por él, tengo un mal presentimiento - ella se le quedo viendo

Ok, vamos. Pero te aseguro que esta bien, pero para que estés tranquilo. Lo vamos a ver, mañana. Te parece - pregunta ella, él asintió y Daisy apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido

* * *

**Agent of SHIELD: Legados**

Ya Vuelve

* * *

Semanas antes

En el espació

Vemos en una nave espacial, a Peter Parker inconsciente siendo arrastrado por un pasillo. El doctor Parker sangraba, sabía desde hace unos meses que pasaba algo. Desde hace algún tiempo, había empezado a sentir desconfianza hacia Grant Jr, así que lo decidió seguir. Por lo cual, reviso su receptor, de sus rastreadores. Antes que empezara todo esto, Parker les había entregado a sus cercanos "regalos normales", como pulseras o collares pero en realidad estos eran sin que ellos supieran rastreadores arácnidos. Para buscarlos, si algún día sucedía algo y parece que lamentablemente ese día llego

Pero para su sorpresa, en el receptor. No aparecía el rastreador, los Skrull habían cometido tenido un error. No le había quitado a Grant, el collar que lleva en el cuello era un rastreador otorgado por Peter. Ellos saben que en su tiempo, Peter fue el gran Spider-Man y aunque retirado aun podría volver a la acción, debido a esto empezaron a vigilar.

Un día descubrieron lo que estaba haciendo Parker, así que cuando iba a casa lo secuestraron y torturado por los skrull. Su familia muy preocupada, a tratado de encontrarlo sobretodo Mayday con su "primo" Miles recorrieron la ciudad para encontrarlo, pero lamentablemente les fue mal. Allí fue cuando Bartak, el doble de Grant Jr. empezó a drogar a Spider-Girl para que no se metiera en sus planes

* * *

Continuara...


	10. Agente Carter: Jack & Peggy

**Agente Carter: Jack &amp; Peggy**

* * *

Los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel Comics a excepción de **Sawyer Thompson.**

\- Este capitulo escrito por Artp1x1e &amp; Kal-K 2.0

\- Capitulo Editado por Kal-K 2.0

* * *

**Agente Carter: Jack &amp; Peggy**

* * *

Este capitulo inicia, semanas después del último capitulo de la primera temporada de Agente Carter

* * *

Hace muchos años atrás, en el siglo XX

New York. Oficinas de SHIELD

Peggy. Está trabajando con sus archivos, cuando aparece Thompson en la puerta de la oficina. Al verse, ambos suspiran

"Es tarde. Thompson" - saluda Peggy. él se acerca - "No esperaba verte, aquí"

"Tan poco, la esperaba aquí. Agente. Carter" - responde, él rubio. Se quita la chaqueta, la deja en una silla. Recuerda algo y sonríe - "Carter. Le comente, que en la secundaria jugaba. Basketball"

"¿En serio? Nunca pensé que jugara" - responde Peggy, sonríe divertida y presta atención a su historia. Él piensa que está llegando a alguna parte

"Bueno...Junto a mi hermano, eramos los capitanes de nuestro equipo. Yo era el numero 3, lamentablemente lo tuve que dejar por un pequeño problema cardíaco. Que se me presento" - ella, se le quedo viendo. Como sorprendida por esto

Ella en realidad, se había sorprendido por la charla corazón a corazón - "Soy hijo de madre soltera, salimos adelante. Gracias a ella, se esforzó y abrió un restaurante y que han de ti..."

"Debo decir, que es triste" - se siente culpable, ve su reloj y considera que es mejor que se vaya, pero vuelve a la realidad, cuando Thompson cierra y bloquea la puerta

Jack se le quedo viendo, y siguió hablando - "No me vas a contar de ti...bueno, continuo. Mi padre biológico, murió hace dos años. Por un tiempo, nos llevamos bien. Hasta que cometió algunos errores, pero a pesar de aquello, soy un hombre feliz. Tengo un medio-hermano, una cuñada, dos sobrinos y lo más importante mi madre con mi pequeña media-hermana." - Peggy, no creía. Todo lo que se había abierto Thompson con ella - "Y como lo olvidaba, soy separado. Tengo una pequeña hija - sonrío él Agente masculino. Pero, Peggy estaba más atenta a que Jack había bloqueado la puerta

Ella se palideció, al escuchar estas palabras de Jack - "Quieres salir conmigo" - Peggy, no sabe que responder y gira la perilla y recuerda que esta bloqueada con el cerrojo

"Sr. Thompson, si teniéndome aquí. Considera que va a lograr, que yo salga con usted. No esta muy equivocado" - jack, no sonríe tanto en estos momentos. No recordaba que fuera tan difícil invitar a salir a una chica.

"Hey. No busco placer, ni compañía. Para ser exacto, únicamente. La invito un café y así le abro la puerta" - Carter estaba pensado, la propuesta. - 'Además que es un hombre separado, con una hija pequeña. No creo que se a un desalmado' - pensó ella

"Bien, Thompson. Esta noche" - suspira, sabiendo que darle una oportunidad es lo único que puede hacer. Jack sonríe y abre la puerta

* * *

Varias horas, después

En un café, del centro de la ciudad. Peggy esperaba, al agente. Desde hace diez minutos

"Pero, que hombre. Tan impuntual" - En ese mismo momento, entro el agente con una niña pequeña. Su pequeña hija, Peggy se había sorprendido ante esto. Decía la verdad, tiene una hija. Se miran y entre ambos se sonrieron

"Disculpa la tardanza, a ultima hora. Se presento en mi casa, mi ex" - Peggy, negó la cabeza con una sonrisa

"Y quien es, está pequeña" - pregunta Peggy, levantándose de la silla. La niña de cinco años, se escondió detrás de su padre

"Ella es mi vida, Sawyer Thompson. Hija, saluda a Peggy. Es un colega del trabajo" - la niña, muy obediente a su padre le hizo caso. Salió de atrás y le dio una reverencia con su pequeño vestido

"Mucho gusto, señorita Peggy" - dijo la pequeña. Peggy se maravillo, ante esto

"Ella es adorable Thompson" - confesó Peggy, Jack se sintió orgulloso

Peggy observa a Jack, se nota en verdad, que él esta orgulloso, de su pequeña. Momento después, tomaron asiento en una mesa, pasando un buen momento los tres juntos

Agente Carter le sonríe a la pequeña y le habla. Al mismo tiempo, Thompson toma un momento para admirar a Peggy

Con el transcurso de los minutos. Peggy se dio cuenta, que estaba sintiendo que podía abrirse a Thompson, perdón Jack. También él joven, sabía que había un lado tierno de Carter. Su corazón se había endurecido con la muerte de Rogers, se rumoreaba que ellos tenían algo y por lo que a visto en lo últimos días. Le da razón a esto

La noche continuó llena de risas y sonrisas, Peggy y Jack sabían que estaban mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban

Peggy, le susurro al oído a Jack - "Debo ir" - Él sabía, que ella no podía conseguir un viaje a esta hora. Por lo cual decidió...

El se levanto - "Peg, la acercamos a su casa" - ella, lo vio y a la hija de este. Finalmente asintió, Jack se ofreció a cancelar

* * *

Minutos después, los tres se fueron. Rumbo a la casa de Peg en el auto de Jack

"Gracias Jack, por esta noche" - le dice ella, antes de que se baje del auto - "él propietario, estará un poco loco. Que llegue alojar, después del 'toque de queda' " - Thompson realmente pensó, que el dueño era una locura después de que se indicó en la declaración de Carter. Pero, finalmente lanzo una carcajada. Después, ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta acercarse. Una pequeña voz, los volvió a tierra

"Y se van a besar?" - pregunto, la pequeña hija de Jack

Peggy beso a Jack en los labios, al joven rubio parecía gustarle. La sensación de juntar sus labios con los de ella

Sawyer Thompson, gritaba. - Al fin, papá va estar contento de nuevo - Se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, aunque únicamente les llegara a la rodilla

Peggy se ríe y se agacha. Para estar al mismo nivel de la niña - "Realmente, es un placer conocerte Sawyer. Me lo pase muy bien, contigo y con tu papá - Peggy, le guiño un ojo a Jack, este sonrió

Sin darse cuenta Peggy, la niña la estaba abrazando

Peggy sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña, Jack sabía que las dos se llevarían muy bien

* * *

Día Lunes

Peggy se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para el trabajo. Jack quería acompañarla a trabajar, después de que llevo a Sawyer a la escuela

Vemos a Jack, conducir su vehículo por las calles de New York. Rumbo a la residencia de Peggy. Mientras que la imagen se aleja

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
